The Truth Shall be Told
by LadyIzumi
Summary: Sasuke has a dream about Naruto dying. Now worried about the blonds saftey he keeps a close eye on the blond, making sure that what happened in his dream, will never happen in real life. (SasuNaru) has a bit of humor in it too
1. Naruto!

Greetings Fiction fans, to all of you who like Naruto, well then here's a story for you.  
  
But to those who don't like Shonen-ai I don't think this story is for you. ( Shonen-ai = BoyXBoy relationship)   
  
SasuNaru story. I hope ya like it, and I do hope for a few reviews telling me what you thought of it.  
  
^__^ Kk well on with my fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…. ;__;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Default Chapter  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"NARUTO!!" Sasuke yelled, as he ran to the golden spiky haired boy who just got a spear thrown in his back. Sasuke caught the boy before he hit the ground. The ninja who threw it ran away once he saw the anger in the raven haired boy's eyes.  
  
"Sa..suke…" Naruto said barely with a whisper.   
  
"Naruto don't you die on me!" Sasuke's eyes wheeled up with tears that ran down his face, and hit Naruto's face. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and smiled at him.   
  
"I'll beat you.." He spoke as blood trickled down from the side of his mouth.   
  
"This isn't the time Naruto!" Sasuke yelled at the stubborn blond. Naruto just grinned up at him before he started coughing up blood. "NARUTO! I'M GETTING HELP!!" Sasuke lifted up the boy in his arms and ran off trying to find he's sensei or someone who could help Naruto. "Don't you dare die on my." Sasuke said under his breath, tears ran down his face. Naruto looked up at him once more.  
  
"Sasuke…why do you shed tears for me..?" He asked weakly. Sasuke's eyes went wide.  
  
"I.." Sasuke didn't know who to say it. He had always had strong feelings for the blond, and always kept him as a rival so Naruto wouldn't get suspicious of him. "I..because…" Sasuke stopped running. Ran had stared to pour down all around them. 'Why can't I just say it? Is it because I don't want to feel his rejection and for him to never speak to me again..?' Sasuke thought to himself. The two boys were getting soaked from the rain, and stood there in silence. Time seemed to have just stopped. Sasuke looked into the blonde's blue, blue eyes he smiled and nodded. "Because I really, love you." Sasuke finally said. Naruto looked up at him with surprise, and then smiled at him. Naruto put his hand to Sasuke's cheek and whispered.  
  
"I love you too…" Naruto smiled. Sasuke looked at him.   
  
'He does…' Sasuke said to himself. He put his hand over Naruto's and black eyes met blue. They stared into each others eyes for a few moments, when Naruto's began to close, and his whole body became limp.  
  
"Naruto.." Sasuke whispered to the blond. Sasuke looked down at him. "NARUTO!!" Sasuke shouted.   
  
The rain fell upon them. Sasuke's tears mixed with the rain as he stared down at Naruto's lifeless body. He held him close to himself and cried. "Naruto, I told you not to die… you dobe, why didn't you listen?" Sasuke whispered.  
  
Sasuke then shot up from his bed. He looked around to see that he was in his room. 'It was only a dream..' Sasuke said to himself.   
  
"But it seemed so real." He said out loud. Sasuke was wet with cold sweat running down his face.  
  
He looked over at the clock, it was 3:00am. Sasuke sighed and went back to bed. 'Only a dream.' He kept repeating until he fell back asleep.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
So what did you think of it? I hope you enjoyed it.. Yes His dream was very sad. But I did enjoy writing this chapter ^__^.  
  
Please Review so I know what you thought of it. Cause if no one liked it, I don't want to keep it around as dead space… Well anyways. I just wanna know what ya thought of it.   
  
Well till next time.  
  
  
  
Je ne!~  
  
( oh and I am sorry for any spelling mistakes that I didn't catch.) 


	2. Late Again

GAHH!! This is the third time I am writing this chapter 2!! __ The first time I wasn't far, only a few sentences, and then I pressed the "End Now" button on the screen thinking it was taking off the Internet for a few moments, when it turned out to be chapter to!! AHHH!! Then the second time I was just about to end it. That's right I was at the end of my chapter.. WHEN IT SHUT OFF ON ME!! AHHH!! And I didn't save it because I was so close!! *sighs* oh well, anyways on with chapter 2!  
  
Disclaimer: ;__; I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2: Late Again  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"AHHHH! WHERE IS HE??" Yelled a furious Naruto.  
  
"He's late again!" Sakura steamed.  
  
"Hmf, funny I thought you two would be used to it by now." Sasuke said calmly as he sat himself under a tree.  
  
Naruto glared over at him and childishly stuck out his tongue at Sasuke.  
  
"Oh very Mature." Sasuke said as he caught a glance of what Naruto was doing.   
  
~2 hours later~  
  
"WHERE IS HE??" Naruto yelled.  
  
"Sorry I'm late! I got lost, and a herd of cows were a bit of traffic." Kakashi said from atop of a tree.  
  
"LIAR!!" Sakura and Naruto yelled at their sensei, and pointed their fingers at him.  
  
"Now then-"  
  
"Hey I'm not done yelling at you yet!" Screamed Naruto.  
  
"You dobe, just give it up already." Sasuke hissed as he stood up.  
  
"Shut up Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "Now-" he saw that Kakashi wasn't there.  
  
"Naruto, lets start talking about the mission, alright." Kakashi said from behind.  
  
Naruto turned around and sure enough, Kakashi was standing right behind him.  
  
"Why you!" Naruto took a swing at Kakashi but being his clumsy self he leaned forward to fast and fell over.  
  
Kakashi rolled his eyes, and Sakura and Sasuke walked up to Kakashi and awaited the instructions for the mission.  
  
Kakashi explained, and everyone knew what they were to do…..  
  
~Mission Time~  
  
"Sasuke are you in location?" Kakashi called from the walk-y talky ( A/N: ^_^; I don't think that's spelt right…)  
  
"Sasuke, here in position A."  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Sakura, here in position B."  
  
"Naruto?"  
  
*silence*  
  
"NARUT-"  
  
"Naruto, here in position C."  
  
"Naruto."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Your slow."  
  
"WHY YOU!! WHY DON'T YOU COME OVER HERE AND DO THIS YOURSELF!!?" Naruto yelled so loud it made Kakashi fall over on the other side of the walk-y talky.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
I am really sorry that this chapter is so short.. *yawns* I'm just so tired!!  
  
I'll post up another chapter as soon as I can. ^_^; ok. 


End file.
